<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sweaters :) by nat_romanoffdanvers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408937">sweaters :)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nat_romanoffdanvers/pseuds/nat_romanoffdanvers'>nat_romanoffdanvers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, I'm Bad At Titles, Soft Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:14:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nat_romanoffdanvers/pseuds/nat_romanoffdanvers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While Natasha is on a mission, reader borrows her sweaters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sweaters :)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Baby, we have to go. I'll see you in three days.” </p><p>“Okay, love.” you hugged Natasha quickly, before pulling away and gazing lovingly into her eyes. “I’m gonna miss you.”</p><p>“I’ll miss you, too.” she waited for you to walk off the Quinjet’s ramp, but you simply stood still and fiddled with the bottom of your shirt. “Y/N.”</p><p>“Um, would it be alright if I borrowed your sweater? It smells like you,” you said shyly. </p><p>“Of course, moya lyubov. Now I really have to go.”</p><p>“Okay.” You kissed her cheek softly and walked back down to the hangar. “I love you. Bye”</p><p>“I love you, too.”</p><p>“Aw. Romanoff, are you getting soft?” Steve cut into the sweet moment you were having.</p><p>“Shut it, Rogers.” She closed the door and his head almost bumped against the ceiling. Before you knew it, the jet had flown into the distance.</p><p>xxx</p><p>By the time Natasha was due home, you had gone through four of her sweaters. You took them to bed with you to cuddle, but when morning came her smell had faded and you needed a new one. </p><p>Natasha returned at night on the third day to find you snuggled under the covers in your shared room, with her sweater. She smiled at the sight, before slipping into the bed herself.</p><p>“Baby, you’re back,” you whispered.</p><p>“Yeah, moya lyubov. Now go back to sleep.” </p><p>xxx</p><p>“Y/N!” Natasha shouted. “Where are all of my sweaters?!”</p><p> She heard the shuffling of covers and padded out of the closet, to the bed where your head was underneath the duvet. She whipped it back and you stared into her eyes innocently.</p><p>“Y/N.” The tone she used was mixed with disapproval and love.</p><p>“I may have borrowed more than one…” you trailed off sleepily.</p><p>“I guess I’ll just have to wear yours instead,” she teased, and slid back into your bed, wrapped her arms around you and lulled you back to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>